La répartition d'Albus Potter
by Dinou
Summary: une répartition n'est jamais quelque chose de facile à vivre, surtout quand son père est le grand Harry Potter.


**Titre **: La répartition d'Albus Potter

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Genre **: général, familial

**Résumé **: une répartition n'est jamais quelque chose de facile à vivre, surtout quand son père est le grand Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans. Merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice.

**Note de l'auteur **: fic écrite dans le cadre du défi « Répartition » de la communauté LJ les_heritiers

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

Albus se trouvait dans le train qui le menait tout droit vers Poudlard. Son frère, James, était avec lui et il n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter avec cette fichue répartition, malgré les paroles de leur père. Il devait garder en mémoire que quel que soit la maison dans laquelle il serait réparti, son père l'aimerait de la même façon. Rien ne changerait, il lui avait promis. Mais cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser encore et encore à cette épreuve qui l'attendait.

Albus se tourna alors vers sa cousine, Rose. Et il vit qu'elle aussi avait plutôt peur de la répartition. Son oncle Ron lui avait raconté que sa tante Hermione avait aussi beaucoup stressé lors de cette répartition, elle s'était répété tout le temps qu'elle devait rester calme et ne pas paniquer. Albis avait imaginé sans problème sa tante plus jeune, essayant de se raisonner elle-même.

Rose tourna les yeux vers Albus et elle lui prit la main, ainsi ils avaient l'impression que rien ne pouvait leur arriver, c'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient mis en place lorsqu'ils étaient tout petit pour faire face à leurs cousins plus âgés qui ne manquaient pas de leur rendre complètement fou.

Ils arrivèrent bien plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient espéré à la gare d'arrivée. Ils étaient tous les deux habillés de leurs uniformes et se préparaient à sortir du train. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils virent Hagrid au loin.

« Par ici les premiers années. »

Albus prit Rose par la main et la conduisit au pas de course jusqu'à Hagrid.

« Bonjour Hagrid. » dit Albus, franchement heureux de voir un visage familier.

« Bonjour Albus. » dit il en ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune garçon. « Et bonjour à toi jeune Rose. » dit il en offrant un sourire à la jeune demoiselle, qui le salua à son tour.

« C'est toi qui nous emmène à Poudlard ? » demanda Albus.

« Oui, c'est moi. Allez, en route. » leur dit-il une fois que tous les premiers années étaient là.

Albus entraîna encore une fois Rose avec lui, ils montèrent dans la même barque et découvrirent enfin l'immense Poudlard, illuminé dans la nuit. Albus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Dire qu'il allait passer les sept prochaines années dans ce magnifique château. Alors qu'il s'émerveillait en silence sur la beauté du château, il en oublia sa peur concernant la répartition.

Mais cette peur revint bien vite lorsqu'un professeur arriva jusqu'à eux :

« Vous allez faire votre entrée dans la grande salle pour être répartie dans une maison des quatre maisons, qui sont : Gryffondor, Serfaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Ces maisons seront pour vous une nouvelle famille pendant les sept années que vous passerez en ces murs. Chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous ferez gagner des points à votre maison. Chaque fois que enfreindrez les règles, vous ferez alors perdre des points à votre maison. A la fin de l'année, nous ferons les comptes des points, et la maison qui en aura le plus gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons. J'espère que vous aurez tous à coeur de faire honneur à votre maison. »

Puis le professeur tourna les talons, fit ouvrir les portes et les conduisit dans la grande salle.

Tous les autres élèves étaient déjà assis. Albus vit des membres de sa famille, et le sourire tendre de Victoire lui rendit un peu de confiance en lui. Ils arrivèrent devant la table des professeurs. Albus vit le professeur McGonagall et ce cher Neville, leurs sourires finirent de le rassurer. Et le professeur qui était venu les accueillir reprit la parole.

« A l'appelle de votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret, et je poserai le choixpeau sur votre tête, et il vous dira dans quel maison vous êtes réparti. »

Et l'appel commença... Le jeune Albus voyait le moment où se serait son nom qui arriverait.

« Albus Potter. » appela le professeur.

Albus souffla un grand coup et avança jusqu'au tabouret. Il y prit place et attendit que le professeur lui pose le choixpeau sur la table.

« Enfin, le second fils Potter. » entendit-il. « J'attendais ton arrivée parmi nous depuis que ton frère est arrivé en ces murs. Voyons voir où je vais te répartir... Oh... tu es aussi compliqué que ton père ne l'était... tu n'es pas comme ton frère, plus réservé, mais je suis sûr que tu nous réserve de grandes choses... voyons... une grande intelligence, une grande volonté de faire tes preuves, tout comme ton père... Serpentard pourrait t'aider à t'affirmer... mais tu as aussi le courage des Gryffondors, leur passion... que ta répartition est difficile mon petit... Cependant, difficile mais pas impossible... GRYFFONDOR !!! » hurla le choixpeau magique.

Albus descendit joyeusement du tabouret, rendant le choixpeau au professeur et partit rejoindre son grand frère. Et alors qu'il était congratué par tous, il vit au loin, caché un peu par l'ombre d'un pilier, son père qui lui souriait. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et quitta la grande salle. Albus se sentit beaucoup mieux, et sa joie se décupla quand la jeune Rose Weasley rejoignit les rangs des Gryffondors.

**Fin.**

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

A bientôt

**Dinou**


End file.
